


We are... Chaos

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Chaos AU [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Headless bodies, Kuron is Venom even though his name is Chaos, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Sex, No Smut, Venom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, age 30, has been captured and thrown into a containment field containing a symbiote. Will he survive or will he succumb to the stress of hosting one.This is a shameless Venom au





	We are... Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed as of: 10/19/18 At 4:43 PM

 

Takashi Shirogane, age 30, the orphan son of Japanese immigrants; was clawing at the containment field that held him captive. A black sludge was swirling in the tank, not five feet away from him. How did he get in this mess? He was walking to Adam's house, the two of them were going to dinner when Takashi was abducted. 

“Don't worry Takashi, you are serving the greater good. You are going to be one of the firsts who will succeed.” The lead scientist commented as she glanced at her employee's. Her gold eyes were cold, her lilac hair was pulled back into a bun. Her honey colored skin stood out from the off white lab coat. She gave a nod to the man beside her, and he turned his eyes to his screen. 

“You can't be serious?! What am I doing here?” Takashi demanded as he heard hissing behind him. Gray eyes widened as he turned around, watching the tube open. Fear gripped Shiro's heart as the tube finished opening, the black mass moved over the side. It seemed to sniff the air. What was that thing!? He absently heard the woman talking but he didn't register it, he dodged as the mass lunged at him. Rolling, he ended in a crouch, his breathing quickened as the mass moved. It… it seemed to follow his moves. “No. What the hell is this!?” Shiro demanded, voice cracking in fright. 

The mass seemed to grow a little; instead of a few inches in height, it was a foot. A scream rang out as the mass lunged again, finally embedding itself in Takashi. The black mass moved within him, oh God it hurt! The man clawed at his head and staggered back a few feet. Oh God his veins felt like they were on fire. He was ignoring everything that was happening outside of the field, he ignored the praise, the demands for him to respond. Tears threatened to spill as Takashi stared blankly at the floor, the burning sensation lessened but oh God. Takashi shook his head and blinked rapidly; looking up at the woman with a closed off expression. “What did you do?” Takashi snarled out. 

**She made you a host.**

Came the voice from within his head, his eyes widened. He could feel something, it was tugging at the back of his mind. Confusion crossed Shiro's face before the doctor spoke up. “You have done it Takashi, the merging with the symbiote and human body was successful. You should feel elated, you prove that it is possible.” She had a distant look yet her voice praised him. 

**She would make a fine meal. We are** **_HUNGRY_ ** **.**

“What?” Takashi whispered as he looked towards the ceiling. There was something, it was--oh God it was moving inside of him. It felt so weird!!  Shiro shuddered as he returned his gaze to the woman. She had her eyes narrowed and was far from happy now. She had something in her hand, a syringe?! No. Shiro wasn't going to be sedated again. 

**She will kill us! We must kill her first!**

“Who are you?” Takashi muttered as he casually walked to the edge of the containment room. He could feel how the other purrs and settles itself at the base of his spine. 

**Chaos. That is what we are.**

Shiro gave the barest of nods before feeling something sticky consume his arms, he squeaked and stepped back.  _ What is it doing!? _

**We are getting out of here. Trust us. You will not be harmed.**

There was a wave of calmness that came over his body as the black gunk consumed his torso, his legs, and lastly his face. Wow… He felt amazing! He could feel the strength that the parasite-

**I'm not a parasite. Your kind calls me a Symbiote.**

Shiro rolled his eyes before his legs moved without his influence. Oh God. Shiro reeled back as the symbiote crashed through the glass. The shattering glass echoed, alarms blared. Chaos purred happily as he chased after the woman doctor, the head of the project. His claws reached out and curled around the woman's middle. He pulled her close, absently, Shiro felt the warmth of blood flowing over the claws. 

The woman froze as she stared at the symbiote, it took over its host. Oh God, what had she done!? “Please… no. You are supposed to kill him! Not to be compatible. You were supposed to be mine.” Came the hissed out words, a strangled gasp was pulled from her lips as Chaos squeezed; claws embedding deeper in her flesh. Her gold eyes were filled with fear, she didn't like that smile the symbiote had. 

“ **_We are not yours_ ** .” It spoke as he growled, his teeth on full display. He opened his jaw and licked over her cheek, the pale gray tongue tasting the endorphins that she held. Perfect. She would sate his hunger. “ **_We will never be yours, Honerva. We are not Kuron._ ** ” The creature replied as he let his tongue hang out of his toothy smile. 

“Then who are you!? Please let me go!” She demanded, struggling more and more, Blood pooled on the ground. Security would be here soon, they would put down this rogue Symbiote and Human. Her husband, Zarkon was probably worried sick. Lotor. Her baby boy, she'd see him again. 

A dark laugh was pulled from the symbiote. “ **_We are Chaos_ ** !” It roared out as he finally decided to end the woman’s suffering, it's fangs embedded into her neck and tore off her head. Effectively killing her. Chaos gave a few munches and purred. Perfect. Licking its face, the ten foot symbiote turned to the others in the room. He hissed, a hand forming into an axe; smirking, Chaos moved on the other scientists. Making quick work and consuming their heads with way too much pleasure. The sounds of frantic running pulled Chaos from his feeding. It's eyes looked around before shaking its head. He must run! 

Turning his head, a snarl echoed through the room. Takashi was freaking out, panicking and it wasn't good. “ **_You're not going to be hurt. Calm_ ** .” Chaos commented as he sent a soothing tone through their bond. He growled again before running towards the the sound of feet, rushing the multiple guards. Raising his Axe, Chaos swung down, hitting multiple men. He hissed as bullets ricocheted against his body. They picked the wrong symbiote. 

Cries filled the room as he took down the weak, poor, unfortunate humans. He screeched in victory, craning his head to the ceiling. Gunfire fell silent, the screech shattered glass down the hall and around them. The axe returned to claws, the broken glass underfoot did nothing to deter the pair. Chaos was proud and pleased with this, humans were so weak. So easy to kill. 

_ Can I have my body back, now? _ Came Takashi's voice, Chaos hummed and shook his head. “ **_No. Too dangerous still._ ** ” He reasoned as he sped up to a run, jumping out of a shattered window. Claws embedded into the building, slowing their descent. “ **_I will give your body back soon. I will protect_ ** .” Shaking his head, Chaos jumped again, landing on his knees and claws sinking into the ground. Thunder cracked overhead, rain soaked the ground and rolled off the creatures shoulders. The busy city of Seattle was oblivious to what happened from within the warehouse. “Now you can have your body back.” Chaos rumbled, sinking back into Takashi's skin, settling underneath his shoulders. 

Takashi shuddered and swallowed thickly. “What the fuck are you?” he hissed as he made it to the sidewalk, throwing the hood if his sweatshirt over his head. “Obviously alien but still. You can't just control my body when you wish.” He was far from pleased as he felt the symbiote give a thoughtful hum, God. He wanted his head back with ONE mind and not TWO. 

**We are Chaos? We protected you. If you died, we would die. You are our host, we bond to you.**

“But--But you ate people! You can't do that!” Shiro exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. He was glad that no one was around, except for the alarms. Those were still irritating. Takashi blinked as he saw the police drive past him, oblivious to what happened. That one escaped. “You can't eat people. Not good-”

**They were not good! They wanted us dead. We were an experiment. I am not that.**

Hatred flooded their bond, causing Shiro to trip and shake his head. Breaking into a jog, Shiro shoved his hands in his hoodie. His phone was at home. Fuck. “Not everyone is bad. We do not eat good people.” Takashi countered with a sigh, feeling the other rumble and start purring. 

**Like Adam? Doctor Adam good?**

Was it learning? “Yeah, like Adam. Adam is good. FUCK, OUR DATE!” Takashi screeched, his jog picking up into a run towards his apartment. Oh God Adam was going to kill him. Going AWOL and now he has a passenger. 

**Date? What is a Date?**

“I'll tell you later bud. For now, just shut up.” Shiro hissed as he spotted his apartment building, and oh no. A light was on in his apartment. Taking the rickety steps up, Takashi rushed into the room panting. Adam was sitting on the couch, looking worried. Adam's emerald eyes snapped upwards and landed on Shiro. “Adam, I'm so sor-” Takashi was cut off as the taller man got up and closed the distance, kissing Shiro.  

**Oh, we like this.**

Came Chaos’ amused tone from inside Shiro's head. “Shut up.” Shiro muttered against Adam's lips, apparently that was the wrong thing to say. 

Adam pulled back, breaking their kiss to look at the other skeptically. “What? Ya know what, never mind.” The man's sandy hair was pulled back and out of his face. “I was afraid after you didn't show up for our date, are you okay?” Adam frowned as he took in Shiro's soaked appearance. “You're soaking wet. What were you doing?”

**You should tell him. Or I can show him what caused y-**

“No.” he shook his head before realizing that it made Adam even more confused. “I-er. I walked to the store but I got mugged. I'm fine I swear. Adam, go home, okay? I'm fine really.” Takashi soothed as he raised his hands and laid them on the others shoulders. “I'm glad that you waited. I'm sorry about our date. I'll make it up to you I swear. I'll call you tomorrow, I swear” The words were rushed as he gently guided Adam out of his apartment. “Goodnight.” He gave the warmest smile before closing the door. He could hear Adam's confused ‘what the fuck’, the man's steps echoed down the hall. 

Takashi sighed and glared at his wrist. “You're an asshole. I want to see you… Well, as much as you can.” The man demanded as he pulled away from the door. He could feel Chaos’ annoyed mood before feeling that slick sensation, a black goo was slowly coming out of his abdomen. Oh God that was weird. 

Shuddering, Shiro watched as a humanoid body formed before him. Its body was the color of Obsidian, it was far too shiny too. Almost like it was made out of the aforementioned rock. Oh God it was huge! A squeak was pulled from his throat as his gaze met the creature’s eyes. They were huge, sweeping back against his skull. They were a light purple, the edges were glowing the same color. Swallowing thickly, Shiro noticed it's teeth, they were long and very dangerous. They were dripping something, Saliva? No. It was too thick for it. This thing was  _ INSIDE _ of him. The claws on the creatures fingers were moving idly, seeming to not be still. 

“ **Are you pleased, Takashi?** ” The creature rumbled, a thin strand of black goo connected them still. “ **You are seeing me.** ”

Oh God, the creatures voice was deeper now and it did things to Shiro. “Is your name really Chaos? Who is Kuron?” Shiro asked, reaching out to feel the others skin, it was definitely an interesting texture. It felt smooth, like it had no flaws. 

“ **Kuron is… The name of the project that you were a part of. Chaos is what my race calls me. I'm unwanted among my race.** ” It rolled its shoulder. Okay then. 

“Okay… Why are you unwanted? Are you even a male?” Shiro prodded as he poked Chaos’ middle, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“ **Male? What is a- you mean like you? You are a male?** ” The tilt of Chaos’ head was adorable for sure. “ **Then, yes. I am. We have no gender. Your race is weird.** ” Chaos deadpanned as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his large, pupil-less eyes in a glare. 

“I'm not arguing with you there.” He chuckled lowly and shook his head, “You should probably get back in me… that sounds wrong but still.” He was far from okay but then again, he was adjusting. Chaos shook his head before complying partially, the body and mass returned back to Shiro but the face stayed. It hovered over his shoulder, it was more or less a blob with a mouth and glowing purple eyes. 

“ **Better? What's wrong? Didn't like being the shorter one in the room?** ” Chaos teased as he extended his head towards the fridge. “ **It smells good.** ” Chaos started to force Shiro's body to move, only for the other to sputter and dig in his heels.

“Do you mind?” Squawked Shiro as he slapped Chaos’ threads. “All I have in there is Chinese. God damn it, Stop!” Shiro hissed as he walked past Chaos, noting that it opened the fridge and pulled out his Chicken fried rice. “No! That's not yours!” Shiro snapped, taking the container from Chaos. Glaring at the Symbiote with a frown. “That food isn't yours.”

“ **But we're hungry.** ” Chaos whined, he wasn't but his host was. Chaos could tell, especially when the man's hands started to shake with low blood sugar. 

“No. This is my food.” Shiro gave a pout, placing the container in the microwave and pressing the buttons to heat it up. “I'm hungry so go fuck off.” Shiro snapped. Yep, he was definitely hungry. Running his fingers through his black hair, Shiro walked to the island; grabbing chopsticks and rolling his lips. This parasite…

“ **I'm not a parasite.** ”

Was driving him crazy already and he has to deal with him for the rest of his life? Without telling Adam that they have a third wheel in their relationship? Fuck him. 

“ **I could** .”

“No. You're not.” Came Shiro's reply, clearly far from amused. He crossed his arms across his chest and leered at the Symbiote. “You're not going to do any of that sort to me.”

“ **But what if I want to? I'm curious.** ”

“No.”

“ **Bu-** ”

“NO.”

“ **_Takashi_ ** ”

“No.”

“ **_Shiro_ ** ”

“NO! NOPE! NU-UH!”

“ **Pussy** .”


End file.
